lenobiasstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Garret Lyrewood
Garret Lyrewood Son of Phobos (This Character Belongs to Lenobia) History Garret Lyrewood’s mother was a child of Deimos named Lyra Lyrewood. She was once upon a time, the counselor of Deimos’ Cabin and she had a wonderful boyfriend who she wanted to marry. That all went down the drain when she cheated with Phobos (It’s not weird, Gods don’t have D.N.A. XP) and became pregnant by him. Her father was angry that Lyra had cheated on her boyfriend, as Deimos had made them fall in love with the help of Aphrodite. She was kicked out of camp due to a request by Deimos. Lyra had her son, though, in perfect health. And she named her son Garret, after her mother’s father, who died of bone cancer about three years before Garret’s birth. Anyways. Garret grew up happily, and Deimos kept his anger bottled up inside. Though when Garret was seven years old, Deimos put so much fear into Lyra, that she went insane and tried to kill Garret. Luckily, one of Lyra’s best friends was living with them at the time, so she saved Garret and handed him over to child protection services. Garret then lived in two foster homes before being adopted by a young couple who couldn’t have children and wanted to skip all the weird stages. When he was seventeen, this year, his adoptive parents both abandoned him after they said that they had horrible nightmares after being around him for more then a minute at a time. A satyr found him before CYS did and took him to CHB~! |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Garret loves fighting. He’s extremely hyper, though he’s good at hiding it. He’s rather nice to someone he likes (romantically. If you’re just a friend, you’re treated like everyone else. Sorz.) Powers Powers Offensive #Children of Phobos are able to project a person’s worst fears into their mind, causing temporary trauma and confusion into them. This power is only active for a short time. #Children of Phobos are able to unleash a powerful wave of terror across a small group of enemies, causing them to hesitate with fear. #Children of Phobos have the ability to manifest a small shadowy creature to fight along side them for a short time; the shadow takes the form of whatever a person’s worst fear is when they fight it, however, it is smaller in size if the thing they fear is large. Defensive #Children of Phobos can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Phobos are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #Children of Phobos are innately stronger when people around them are filled with fear. Supplementary #Children of Phobos have the ability to calm the fear of others. Counsellor Only #In rare cases, children of Phobos have the ability to conjure a real version of someones worst fears, however, the child of Phobos is not able to control the conjured fear and is susceptible to them as well; they are also drained of a moderate amount of energy when the fear is conjured. Traits #Children of Phobos are generally immune to fear and terror.